


Sleepwalk This Way

by cvsossong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (not like a super intense sex scene just a sex scene), (sex scene under the dotted line), (so stop at the dotted line if you don't want a sex scene), 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Sex, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tony sleepwalks into an Avenger's bed.<br/>And the one time he stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalk This Way

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/)
> 
> SEX SCENE UNDER THE DOTTED LINE. Stop reading at the dotted line if you don't want a sex scene.

It was really just a minor issue, in Tony’s mind.

He tended not to sleep for days at a time—really only when he collapsed from pure exhaustion—and the amount of alcohol he drank probably didn’t help either. That, combined with the stress he faced on a daily basis, inevitably led to a sleep disorder.

So Tony sleepwalked occasionally. No big deal.

Until the Avengers moved in and suddenly Tony wasn’t the only one in the Tower anymore.

 

**1\. CLINT**

“Stark, what the _hell_ are you doing?”

Tony jolted awake and stared at Clint. “Why are you in my bed,” he said slowly. Clint glared at him.

“You’re in _my_ bed, you dick. I should be asking you that,” he bit back.

Tony groaned and blinked blearily as he glanced around. “Shit,” he said finally.

“Yeah.”

“Please tell me we didn’t have sex.”

“ _Fuck_ no, Stark. You are literally the last person I would ever have sex with.”

Tony rolled out of bed and stretched. “Sorry, it’s this… this thing, it’s no big deal.”

“You’re half-naked in my bed,” Clint deadpanned. “It’s a pretty big deal.”

“I just… you know, sleepwalk occasionally.” Tony shrugged and headed for the door. He paused when he saw Clint’s boxers.

“Are those Black Widow boxers?”

“ _Get out, Stark_.”

 

**2\. NATASHA**

Tony blinked awake and stared up at a large, gleaming silver knife.

“This… is not my bed,” he said finally.

“Right as always,” Natasha said coolly. Tony sat up, gingerly avoiding the blade, and stared at Natasha.

Natasha looked good. She was wearing a red lacy chemise and her hair was perfectly curled around her shoulders.

“Are you wearing makeup?” Tony asked. Natasha pointed the blade at his throat again and he held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Never mind, sorry I asked.”

Natasha smirked and arched an eyebrow. “You have to look good at all times. You never know who’s going to try and kill you in the night.”

Tony nodded and clicked his jaw. “I should probably go,” he said.

Natasha crossed her legs and slid the blade back under her pillow. “How long have you been sleepwalking?” she asked.

Tony shrugged. “Couple of years. Used to do it in college, but it died down ‘till Manhattan, and then…” He trailed off and shrugged again. “No big deal.”

Natasha didn’t look impressed. “You should talk to someone about it,” she told him. “Sometimes there’s a deeper cause behind it.”

“It’s stress, and going fifty hours without sleep,” he replied. “Nothing more.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say. Now get out of my bed before I have to kill you.”

 

**3\. BRUCE**

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Please tell me we didn’t have sex and you, like, Hulked out or something.”

“We didn’t have sex.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“But the Hulk wasn’t really happy that you stole his pillow.”

Tony shifted off a piece of broken wood and spat out part of a feather. “That would explain things,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Bruce replied. “This happens a lot more than you think.”

Tony picked up what was left of the bedframe and frowned as he thought. “You know, I could maybe design a bedframe using the same alloy I made the suits out of. It’s not indestructible, but it’ll probably help some.”

Bruce smiled. “That would be nice, thanks,” he said.

“No problem.”

“Wanna talk about the sleepwalking thing?”

Tony sighed and leaned back against the wall. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “It used to be about the stress, and not sleeping, but recently I’ve been on a more regular schedule, I even get JARVIS to send me to bed at a reasonable hour, and I'm not nearly as stressed as I was before, _and_ I’ve cut back on the drinking—not totally off it, yet, but it’s a start—and I'm still having these episodes. Like, all the time. And I don’t. Know. Why.”

“Hey, Tony?”

“Huh?”

“Still not that kind of doctor.”

“For God’s sakes, Bruce, I will _pay_ for you to go to psychiatry school if you will help me with this.”

Bruce shook his head. “That kind of work takes years. And I still don’t have the patience. Besides, the Hulk isn’t exactly a comforting presence.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony grinned. “He’s like a teddy bear.”

“I’m not going to school just to be your therapist, Tony.”

“Fine. I’ll find someone else.”

“Good. Also, the Hulk’s still mad at you for the pillow thing, so… you should probably go.”

“Right, leaving.”

 

**4\. THOR**

“Man of Iron, I would be willing to engage in coitus with you under any other circumstances, but I am committed to Lady Jane.”

“Oh, son of a cock- sucking _whore._ ”

 

**5\. BUCKY**

“I’m going to give you thirty seconds to explain why you’re in my bed, and then I'm getting the gun.”

Tony glanced around and groaned. “Seriously, _Barnes’_ room?” he muttered to himself. “Of all the…”

Bucky was still glaring at him, but at least he was still standing beside the bed. Apparently Tony had walked in while he was still sparring with Steve downstairs. “Twenty seconds, Stark,” he prompted.

Tony stumbled out of the bed and threw his hands up. “Don’t kill me I don’t know what’s going on but I sleepwalk into everyone’s beds I can’t help it,” he rushed. Bucky glared at him for another second before rolling his eyes.

“I’m going to assume the humiliation of sleepwalking is punishment enough for this,” he said. “But you should probably strap yourself down.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know why I keep doing it, but it’s starting to piss me off,” he said.

Bucky sat on the bed and unwound the bandages from his flesh hand. “It’s probably some repressed shit, something you’re trying to avoid,” he said. “Although I can’t imagine what you have repressed that’s big enough to warrant you crawling into everyone’s beds.”

“Well…” Tony scratched the back of his head and frowned. “Not everyone’s actually.”

“Who’s the lucky bastard that’s managed to avoid it?”

“I haven’t sleepwalked into Steve’s room, yet.”

Bucky paused and smirked up at the other man. “Seriously? That hasn’t been sending off any warning bells with you?” he asked.

Tony froze and stared at Bucky. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said after a minute.

“Sure you don’t.” Bucky stood up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his drawer. “Stark, everyone can see you want to fuck Steve. I'm surprised _Steve_ can’t see you want to fuck Steve. Just get in there and get it over with.”

“I don’t want to fuck Steve!” Tony protested.

Bucky waved dismissively. “Fuck, ‘make love’, whatever you want to call it. There’s been something there for months, and we’re all tired of watching you two dance around each other about it. Get in there and fuck it out already.”

“The guy’s supposed to be your best friend, shouldn’t you be defending his virtue or whatever?”

Bucky snorted. “If Steve’s a virgin then I'm the lost prince of England,” he said. “The guy’s built like a Greek statue and saves puppies on a regular basis. He’s a walking wet dream. Probably had people all over him from the moment he revealed his identity to the world. Plus, those USO girls back during the war were pretty into him.”

“It’s super disturbing that you’ve clearly thought this out.”

“Stark, do I need to get the gun?”

Tony made a break for the door. “Alright, fuck, I'm leaving,” he muttered.

“Fuck it out!” Bucky called back.

 

**+1 STEVE**

Tony felt warm, like sunshine and soft fur. He moaned in content and burrowed further into the sheets, sighing happily.

From behind him, a throat cleared uncomfortably, but Tony really didn’t care. All he knew was he was warm, and sleepy, and all he wanted was to cuddle with something and drift off to sleep.

He buried his nose in the pillow and inhaled, breathing in pine needles and cedar wood and fresh air. It smelled like freedom.

Tony blinked awake. It smelled like _Steve._

“Are you fucking kidding me, what the—” Tony shot up and choked off the rest of his sentence when he saw Steve sitting up in bed uncomfortably next to him.

Steve gave a small smile and waved. “Sleepwalking, huh?” he asked. Tony just stared.

Fuck, Steve looked good. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of gray lounge pants, and the bedside lamp was on like he’d been reading when Tony had just… just stumbled right on in and collapsed in his bed apparently.

“Hi there,” Tony managed to choke out. “Sorry about that.”

Steve shrugged and played with his thumbs absently. “It’s okay,” he replied. “Soldiers used to do it in the barracks all the time. Stress and all that.”

“Yep. Stress. That’s what it is.”

Tony threw off the covers, intending to make a break for the door at the earliest convenience, when Steve cleared his throat again. “Thing is, you were kind of sleep talking, too.”

Tony froze. He turned slowly and stared at Steve.

“Please tell me I said something ridiculous about bears riding unicycles into battle or something like that,” he whispered.

Steve flushed a bit and shook his head. “It was hard to tell, since you were mumbling so much, but… my name was in there quite a bit. And the word ‘cuddling’ came up, too.”

If it were scientifically possible, Tony would convert his molecules into liquid form and sink right through the floorboards.

“That… was dream talk,” he said lamely. “Just dreams. Probably about you. Not, in like, a sexual way of course, just… you know… probably you, fighting bears on unicycles, and then cuddling with someone else. Someone that is not me. Definitely not.”

“Oh.” Steve nodded, and Tony thought he saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before he smiled again. “That’s probably good.”

“Yep.”

“Dreams can be pretty crazy, I know.”

“Definitely.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t anything serious.”

Tony nodded furiously and slipped out of the bed again. “Yep, no big deal, but I should probably go… you know, to my own bed now, since… you know, I don’t… live… here.”

With that, he turned and headed for the door as quickly as possible

“Tony.”

Tony froze with his hand on the doorknob and glanced back at Steve. He looked nervous.

“You could… stay,” he said. Tony blinked.

“Huh?”

Steve shrugged. “You could stay,” he repeated. “Here. In this bedroom.”

“Huh?” Tony really needed to work on articulation.

“It’s just…” Steve sighed, looking frustrated. “You work so hard, and you’re always so stressed, and that’s probably why you sleepwalk. But while you were in here—in my bed—you just looked relaxed, and peaceful, and I figured if you stayed in this bed with me, maybe you’d get a better sleep.”

Tony blinked again. He looked at the bed, then at Steve, then at the bed again. Finally he nodded.

“That… sounds nice,” he said slowly.

Steve smiled up at him and scooted over a bit. “You can take that side,” he told the other man. “I sleep over here usually anyways.”

Tony nodded again and let his hand slide off the doorknob. He stepped over to the bed, slid back under the covers, and stared at Steve.

“Tony?” Steve looked worried. “Are you okay with this?” he asked.

“Fine,” Tony blurted. “Great. This… is good. Yeah.”

“If you’re sure.” Steve reached over and turned the bedside lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. The only light came from the small blue glow in Tony’s chest. Steve scooted down in the bed and smiled up at Tony one last time, already half- asleep. “Goodnight, Tony.”

“’Night,” Tony whispered. He leaned back and fell against the pillow, watching as Steve’s breath evened out and he fell asleep.

\--------------------

When Tony woke up the next morning, it was with the sun shining in his face and Steve’s breath warm on his neck. At some point during the night Steve must have shifted, because he was lying on his side just behind Tony, his chest barely brushing Tony’s back. From the sound of his breathing, Tony guessed he was still asleep. Careful not to wake him, he shifted until he was facing Steve, watching the sun play across his face.

Tony smiled. Gently, he reached up and traced a sunbeam across Steve’s cheek. He probably shouldn’t touch like this, but he couldn’t quite care enough to stop.

Eventually Steve blinked awake and smiled dopily at Tony. “Morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” Tony replied. Without thinking, he leaned up and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to Steve’s lips.

Before he could even pull back and apologize, Steve wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Tony sighed into his mouth and pressed a hand to Steve’s chest.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other, chests pressed together. Eventually Steve leaned over until he was mostly on top of Tony. He let his hands trail up and down Tony’s sides.

“Are you sure about this?” Tony asked when they parted. Steve didn’t answer, just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Tony took that as a yes.

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him down, licking into Steve’s mouth with a soft groan. They were still half- asleep and this was entirely new for both of them, but it felt as natural as breathing as they moved.

Steve’s hand trailed down Tony’s chest, stopped at the waistband of his pants. “I’m going to take these off, if that’s alright,” he murmured. Tony nodded furiously.

“So alright, you have no idea,” he replied. Steve grinned and kissed him sweetly as he untied the drawstring and pulled the pants off.

Steve’s pants followed soon after, and Tony pushed him until Steve was lying on his back and Tony was straddling him. They were too far gone to do much more than grind clumsily, cocks slipping against each other.

Steve sighed and kissed down Tony’s neck, sucking light bruises down his pulse and across his collarbone. Tony groaned and thrust harder, almost frantically grinding against Steve’s cock. He came quickly, freezing against Steve with a gasp against his lips while Steve smoothed his hands up and down Tony’s back.

They breathed against each other, kissing softly and holding each other. Tony realized Steve was still hard and grinned.

“Hang on, I'm gonna blow your mind,” he whispered against Steve’s lips. Steve smiled and pressed one last kiss to Tony’s jaw before the other man slid down to lick at Steve’s cock.

Tony worked quickly, sucking and kissing Steve’s cock while Steve groaned and writhed underneath him. Steve came after a few minutes, relaxing against the sheets while Tony licked the come off his cock and stomach.

Tony sort of expected it to be uncomfortable after that. He and Steve weren’t even dating, and here they were coming down from some of the most mind-blowing sex Tony had ever had. It should be awkward apologies and fumbling for clothes, and never looking each other in the eyes again.

Instead, Steve pulled him up and kissed him gently, rubbing his hands along the length of Tony’s spine. They rolled until they were facing each other, lying on their sides. Tony looked up and smiled at the affection in Steve’s eyes.

“Hi,” Steve murmured.

“Hi,” Tony replied.

“Should we talk about this?”

Tony traced a shape in Steve’s collarbone with his fingertips. “We don’t have to right now,” he finally said. “I’m… still kind of tired.”

“Me too.” Steve kissed his forehead and Tony felt himself blush a bit. “We’ll talk later.”

Tony smiled and curled closer into Steve’s arms as they both drifted off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my prompt list, so you should probably expect more one-shots in the coming days. This one's been there for a bit and I had the sudden inspiration to give it a try. 
> 
> Prompt requested from AO3 guest 'The Random Guest'. Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
